dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hunger/@comment-11897177-20130713135437/@comment-101.170.127.252-20140914091934
(Self Spelling and Grammar edit.) How to survive your first winter; Befor the winter season comes you will already found a nice place to make your own main base. You should already of had built a Science Machine and an Alchemy Engine and sure enough a Fire Pit (You'll need a nice amount of fuel for winter, it goes from day 21 to day 37, "Brrrrrr, so cold!", an Ice Box will help you store your food throughout winter, (like it wasn't cold enough already?" You need to get the Gears for it from graves and don't take your chances to kill a Bishop to get gears, always make some jerky for the harsh cold using the Drying Rack and put them in the Ice Box to make the spoiling slower and some dragon pies for health are useful, then fill a Chest with that large supply of logs you may have if you were listening and make a Vest from the Summer Koalafant and while the Beefalos are sleeping get a Razor and shave them for hair, you can't shave them while they are awake and you will recieve 3 Beefalo Wool from every one that you shave. If they were shaved after they are killed you well still get 3 Beefalo Wool and then you will have the ability to make a Winter Hat*Editing Ends Here* weare the breezy vest and the winter hat togther and when get freezed you well lose you health slowley and then you lose youre health faster and faster so allways have some logs and grass to build a camp fire if you were away from youre pase and you are freezing fast and to make youre freezing realy realy slow kill a winter koalafint and take his trunk to make a puffy vest and you're crops well never grow at winter and the berrys well grow slower that you well feel it's not going to grow back and the bees well never make honny if you had a bee box so that is means you well have a realy small chance to survive the winter and a big chance to die from hunger or freezing and the night well be longer the longest is 4 or 5 game hours and deerclops well spawn only in winter you can take info about him in this URL Deerclops and be carefull with him and tree guard still can spawn in winter so allways wear a football helmet and a log suit to get a lower damege and it's a bad idea to sleep in astraw roll or a fur roll because they well take 75 hanger and youre food is limeted and in small amounts and make a sewing kit to save you're cloth and you can't fish because the ponds well be frozen and mactusk's party well be here for info here is this URL MacTusk and here is some info about his camp in this URL Walrus Camp and his mactusk's tooth can be get by killing mactusk not his son only mactusk and you can make with his tooth a walking cane wich helps you to encrease you're walking speed by 25% and now survive 500 days of winter (warning mactusk has a blow dart so it well be a big risk to kill him)